Watery Love
by Jin Juhua Lang
Summary: Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei all go to the beach to spend their weekend having fun, but of course Fate has other ideas and leads them to meet a merman prince, Haruka Nanase. After discovering Haruka, the three are enlisted to help him defend his kingdom against Rin, another prince who has been possessed by an evil sea spirit. AND feelings of ROMANCE arise throughout their adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A Prince!? A Mermaid Prince!?**

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

**HEY. READER. YES YOU. THIS IS SHOUNEN AI! SO, YEAH, THERE'S MY WARNING.**

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Nagisa cheerfully yelled out. He turned around and pouted at the two other guys who were following him. "Rei-chan, Mako-chan, you two are so slow!"

Rei shook his head before saying, "If I were to unnecessarily rush, then it would not be beautiful!"

Makoto smiled a bit at the two before playfully slapping Rei on the back. "Let's go before Nagisa comes back and tries to drag us."

Rei nodded and both he and Makoto began picking up their pace to catch up to Nagisa.

The three swimmers had decided to spend their weekend having fun at the beach. The azure sky was clear and the sun shone with bright radiance. Rei and Makoto watched as Nagisa dove into the oncoming waves that were hitting the shore for a moment before quickly joining their friend.

* * *

"Nagisa!" Makoto jokingly scolded as Nagisa splashed water onto him.

Nagisa replied with a laugh and started splashing some water on Rei.

Makoto watched his friends play around when something managed to catch his eye. He immediately whipped around in the direction that he saw a small, but noticeable splash. _It better not be a shark,_ Makoto thought worriedly, but brushed off the thought. He looked around before seeing it again and then curiosity took over. Makoto started swimming towards the shore where he last saw the splash.

"Eh? Mako-chan!" called out Nagisa. He gave a look to Rei before swimming after Makoto.

"W-Wait!" Rei quickly protested as he struggled to keep pace with the blonde.

Makoto looked around in silent wonder as he swam up to a small rocky cove. The waves splashed up against a small barrier of rocks that barred the cove's entrance. He quickly scanned the area, searching for the easiest and safest way to get in.

"Mako-chan! What are you doing?" asked Nagisa as he swam to Makoto's side. Nagisa looked around at the cove that he and Makoto were floating in front of.

Rei caught up as well, though his face was a little bit flushed. He immediately analyzed the current situation. "Um, I think we should get in that way," Rei suggested while pointing towards a part of the rocks that were smoother than the rest.

Makoto nodded his head once spotting where Rei had pointed. "Ah, thank you Rei."

Rei blushed a bit, though it was pretty unnoticeable.

The three swam up to the rocks and Makoto helped Nagisa to clamber on. Afterwards he and Rei joined him on the bumpy terrain. The back of the cove was like a small cave and was quite dark. Water dripped down from the ceiling as endless waves sprayed against it. A cold breeze past by causing the three to shiver.

"Waaaah!" cried Nagisa in joy. "It's like this place is haunted!" He carefully walked further in before turning around to smile at his companions.

Makoto showed an uneasy smile towards Nagisa. "I hope there aren't any ghosts."

"I don't think this place is haunted," commented Rei. "It's just really dark."

"We can't be too far from the back," blurted Nagisa quickly as he walked back to Makoto and latched onto his arm. "Come on, can't we explore?"

Makoto looked down at his underclassman who was pouting up at him adorably. He sighed, "Fine, but only for a little."

Nagisa nodded energetically before letting go of Makoto's arm. He started wandering into the cove and quickly disappeared into the murky darkness. His loud splashy footsteps were the only indication that he was still there.

Makoto looked nervously into the cove before turning towards Rei. "You go first, I'll follow."

Rei nodded. "That's fi-"

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"

Makoto's eyes immediately narrowed in worry as he began cutting into the darkness. Rei had followed quickly after him. They heard a small thud and a moan which they both assumed was from Nagisa.

"Nagisa!" called out Makoto as he blindly held out his hands.

Suddenly the cove lit up in light greenish-blue light. Both Rei and Makoto rushed to Nagisa's side once spotting him near the cove wall on the floor. He was rubbing his butt while tears filled the corners of his eyes.

"Are you ok-" started Rei.

"Rei-chan! Look over there!" Nagisa interrupted while pointing to the back of the cove.

Rei and Makoto looked over to where Nagisa was pointing and both were shocked to see a guy, looking around their age, lying in a small pool of water surrounded by more rocks. The source of the light seemed to be coming from him. His hair was dark blue and his eyes were half-lidded, but still somewhat alert. He was breathing heavily.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Makoto asked while slowly approaching the stranger. His eyes widened when he noticed the man clutching his bleeding side.

Before Makoto could get any closer, a splash of water hit him square in the face, causing him to stumble back a bit. Makoto wiped his eyes and finally noticed one detail about the man that should have stood out to him from the very start.

"You…you have a tail!?" exclaimed Makoto.

Nagisa nodded his head very quickly. Rei sighed a bit and went to push up his glasses, but found that they weren't there. Makoto went and quickly knelt beside the _merman_.

"D-Don't touch…me," the merman coughed out as he glared up at Makoto. He was pressing himself back into the cove wall as much as he could.

"But you're bleeding!" Makoto protested. He moved to touch him, but the merman slapped his hand away. Makoto sighed in exasperation. "I promise I won't hurt you, but let me see your wound."

The merman looked at Makoto curiously. His eyes had noticeably widened at Makoto's words. He looked down and slowly removed his hand form his wound. He then averted his gaze after moving his hand.

Makoto smiled. "Thank you, I will keep to my promise." Makoto tentatively reached out to check out the gash. It wasn't that deep, but it was still bleeding nonetheless. He bit his lip and turned back to Nagisa and Rei. "Could you two go and get the first aid kit I put with our stuff?"

Nagisa immediately pouted. "Awww! I wanna spend more time with Mer-chan!"

Rei stood up and pulled Nagisa with him. "Come on you." He nodded towards Makoto and the merman. "Please wait here, we will get the kit."

Nagisa looked at Rei suspiciously. "Hey, why are you being so cool, Rei-chan?"

Rei immediately blushed and started walking to the entrance of the cove. Nagisa waved at Makoto before hurrying after Rei. Makoto watched them leave for a few more seconds before turning back to the merman.

Makoto gently reached out and brushed the hair out of the other's eyes. The merman flinched nonetheless though. _Wow, his hair is really soft, _Makoto thought in awe. He smiled sheepishly when he noticed that the merman was glaring at him. "Ah, I'm sorry," Makoto apologized. "I am Tachibana Makoto, by the way."

The merman slowly nodded, taking in and storing the new information. "Nanase Haruka."

Makoto placed a hand on his chin and looked up thoughtfully. His eyes suddenly lit up and he said, "Haru! I'll call you Haru!"

Haruka looked away and muttered, "Whatever you want."

Makoto smiled down at him before quickly turning around.

"Mako-chan! We're back!"

Makoto got up to greet his two friends. "Thank you," he said while taking the first aid kit.

"Mer-chan! Your tail is so pretty!"

Makoto went and kindly pushed Nagisa away from Haruka. "His name is Haru, Nagisa." However, Makoto's eyes went to admire Haruka's tail as well. Each sapphire blue scale shimmered brilliantly in the greenish-blue light. Muscles rippled underneath the scale. Even Rei nodded his acknowledgement at the sight before them.

Nagisa clapped his hands together and leaned towards Haruka. "Haru-chan then?"

Haruka just looked away, but he flinched when Makoto reached out and pulled him to an upright position. He stared up at Makoto, wondering if he was going to keep his promise.

"I'm sorry, but this will hurt a little," Makoto stated, as if reading Haruka's mind. He then applied antibiotics to Makoto's wound, pausing every once and a while so that Haruka could get used to the stinging. Then he took out the bandages and wrapped them around Haruka's torso. "Better?"

Haruka gave a slight nod before suddenly looking up at the three _humans_ who stood before him. "You all…can see me?"

Rei looked at Haruka incredulously. "Of course we can!"

Nagisa nodded his head while looking serious.

"You guys are the first to be able to see me," muttered Haruka. He sat up a little more. "Will you…will you help me to the water?"

Makoto nodded, but he still had a few more questions to ask. "Haru, why are you, a merman, here? And why are you hurt?"

Haruka looked at Makoto as if the answer should be obvious. "I'm a prince. Stuff like this tends to happen, but this is the first time I've been able to interact with humans."

Nagisa's eyes lit up like stars and he grabbed Haruka's hand. "Wah! You're a prince Haru-chan? That's so cool!"

Haruka just nodded and tried to pull his hand away from Nagisa's. "B-but…when I get into the water, I need all three of you to follow me. You all can swim right?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes, we all can." He picked up Haruka bridal style and cradled him to his chest. He noted Haruka's slight blush before saying, "Where are you taking us?" Haruka's tail's scales brushed lightly against Makoto's skin.

Haruka innocently looked up at Makoto through his bangs. "To meet my parents."

"WHAT?" Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa yelled in unison.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Haruka muttered. "You three will need to help my kingdom."

Makoto looked away in relief. "Ah, I see." _Wait, his kingdom? We need to help HIM?_ He reached the edge of the water. "Um, should I drop you?"

Haruka glared at Makoto. "Drop? Please just lower me."

Makoto laughed a little and placed Haruka closer to the water where he slipped out of Makoto's arms.

"That was beautiful," stated Rei as he watched Haruka dive into the water's depths.

Nagisa smiled before pushing Rei into the water, laughing as Rei let out a scream. He quickly imitated his friend, "_That_ was beautiful."

Rei popped up out of the water. "Sh-Shut up!"

Haruka popped up right next to Rei, giving him another scare. He looked up at Nagisa and Makoto. "Follow me." Haruka then dived down and started swimming further out.

Both Makoto and Nagisa hurriedly jumped into the water and then the three friends began following the merman.

"Haru-chan! Wait up! Rei-chan can't swim that fast!" Nagisa called out.

"No! I'm fine, keep swimming!" Rei demanded while red colored his cheeks.

* * *

Hey, thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story.

Rin is in this definitely in this story by the way! He just won't make his appearance for a while, but please wait for him!

School is starting up soon, so I know this is just terrible, but quick updates are terrible. I'll try my best to keep my update periods between 1 and 2 weeks.

However, I hope you will all support me with this story!

Again, thank you and 'til next time!

Adieu!

-**Jin Juhua Lang**


	2. Leaving the Land for the Sea

Leaving the Land for the Sea

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

Aureo de Carle - Thank you! I'm glad it caught your interest!

ashira23 - Thank you, and thanks for leaving a review!

HimeConnie - Thank you so much! Nah, you're very encouraging!

bobbyneko - Thank you for the compliments!

Thanks to everyone else who favorited or/and alerted!

* * *

Late? Yes incredibly so! I'm just so caught up with taking notes so I really do apologize! I hope you will all continue to read this story and support me!

* * *

Haruka abruptly stopped swimming and turned around to wait for the other three. Makoto was close behind with Nagisa and Rei was just a little farther back. Haruka lowered his eyes to look down at the water below him. His blue eyes flashed briefly for a second before he looked back up.

"Haru-chan! What are you stopping for?" Nagisa inquired as he floated next to the mermaid.

Haruka looked away from the energetic boy. "You agreed to help me."

Nagisa looked at Haruka with a puzzled expression. "Wah?"

Makoto just smiled a little before nodding at Haruka. "Yes, we did. We've helped you once, so I see no reason to just do a little more."

Rei finally caught up to the three and was breathing slightly heavy. He sighed and looked expectantly at Haruka.

Haruka averted his gaze down a little. "You guys will have to give up the land to help me though."

This time Makoto looked confused. The ocean was softly lifting them up and down as the sun shined on them. "Give up the land? What are you talking about?"

Haruka looked up quickly. "You can't survive down in my kingdom in your current form, so you'll have to turn into…mermen."

Nagisa let out a gasp. "Mermen!" He latched onto Haruka's shoulder with stars in his eyes. "Can we really?"

Haruka looked away quickly in indifference. "Yes."

Makoto and Rei, on the otherhand, looked at each other nervously before Rei said, "That doesn't seem possible."

Makoto rubbed the back of his head. "How do we turn though, Haru?"

Haruka gently pushed Nagisa off of him before turning to Makoto. "We have to ki-"

"Prince!"

Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa both flinched as the water between them exploded. The three covered their eyes from the water but quickly wiped away the wetness to see a redheaded mermaid. She bowed as well as she could before Haruka.

"Prince Haru! We've been searching everywhere for you! I came as soon as you called!" she said quickly.

Haruka nodded slowly. "Thank you."

"Uh, hello there," greeted Makoto.

The mermaid turned around in surprise at the sound of another voice. She looked like she was about the yell, but suddenly hearts filled her eyes as the scenery behind her became filled with stars and glitter. She clasped both of her hands and brought them to one of her cheeks.

"Wow! Look at those biceps!" she cooed.

The three men smiled uncomfortably.

"Gou."

The stars surrounding the mermaid suddenly disappeared as she whipped around to glare at Haruka. "I told you to call me Kou, Haruka-sama!"

Haruka kept an emotionless face. "I need you to help me turn them."

Gou's eyes widened. "But…they might not be able to turn back…"

"It's fi-"

"Don't agree to things without asking us first!" cut in Rei. He quickly looked away embarrassedly.

Nagisa just pouted. "I'm okay with it. I like the water and I'll get to have a tail!"

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows. _I'm not too sure about this. I have my siblings to worry about._ His gaze caught Haruka's and Makoto found himself melting. Haruka's eyes were wide and trembling, obviously pleading with Makoto. Makoto let out a drawn out sigh. "Alright, I'm okay with it too." He turned to Rei. "What about you?"

Rei looked a bit dejected before brightening up. "I think I agree too. I'll be able to be beautiful."

Nagisa let out a cheer. "We all agree!"

Haruka nodded before turning to Gou.

"What? You want me to explain it?" she asked incredulously. Haruka's obvious silence gave her his answer. She pouted at the prince. "Fine," Gou turned to look at the three with a light blush on her face. "You three need to…um…"

Nagisa looked at Gou. "We need to what, Gou-san?"

"It's Kou!" Gou scolded. She paused for a second before quickly blurting, "You need to kiss one of us!"

"EHHHHHHH?"

"Yes, I know, but it's the only way," Gou said while sighing. "If Haruka-sama is so intent on turning you guys it must be done. You have to kiss either me or Haruka-sama."

Rei blushed furiously. "Y-You got to be kidding me."

Gou rubbed the back of her head. "No, sorry…" She placed a hand to her chin in thought. "I could only turn one of you though, since I'm not that strong." Gou moved her gaze to the three humans. "That means two of you have to kiss the Prince."

Makoto sweat dropped nervously. "Well I guess that me-"

"I'll kiss Gou!" Rei interrupted. He paused once realizing what he said. "I-If you guys are alright with it."

Nagisa just smiled. "Sure Rei-chan! I'll just kiss Haru-chan!" Nagisa turned and dove for Haruka who swiftly moved out of the way. "Haru-chan! Give me a kiss!"

Gou just smiled before turning to Rei. "Let's make this quick."

"Extremely," Rei agreed.

Gou swam over to Rei and quickly pecked him on the lips before he could say anything else. She flipped backwards and swam back to Haruka's side after the deed was done. Looking on anxiously, Gou watched as Rei began to glow.

Rei looked down at his legs. "Woah! Woah! What's going on?" Rei struggled a bit but soon he became a blinding light that disappeared beneath the water's surface.

Makoto floated with a shock expression, his mouth agape. "R-Rei…"

"Just wait," Gou filled in. "It takes awhile to get used to."

Suddenly the surface of the ocean broke as Rei came up, gulping for air. His face was red, but he was nonetheless fine. He looked down once more and wiggled a bit. "This is so uncomfortable…but beautiful!"

Nagisa swam over with excitement dancing in his eyes. "Let me see Rei-chan!"

Rei nodded and pushed his new tail up to the surface. The main color of the tail was a deep dark blue and each scale was tinted with a dark yellow. The ending fin of the tail was light blue and was also tinted with yellow.

Nagisa gushed uncontrollably. "My turn! Haru-chan!" cried Nagisa as he swam for Haruka once more.

Haruka looked a bit nervous, but quickly put out his arms to stop Nagisa from running into him. He grabbed Nagisa's chin and tilted it slightly upwards so that the blonde met his eyes. The prince then leaned down and pressed a swift kiss to the smaller boy's lips before letting him go. Haruka blushed a bit and turned away.

Nagisa on the other hand was enthralled. "Haru-chan's a good kisser!" he exclaimed while raising his eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

Haruka turned all the way around and ignored him.

Nagisa began to glow as well and he smiled triumphantly as the water slowly engulfed his shining body.

"Haru," called out Makoto.

Haruka turned his head a bit to eye Makoto. He was silent, but his eyes asked the question, _What?_

Gou on the other hand was hiding _her_ blushing face with her hands while she squealed. _Oh my gosh! They kissed! I wonder if that was the prince's first kiss!_

Makoto gently swam over to Haruka and wrapped an arm around his waist. Haruka looked genuinely shocked at the action and tried to pull back a little. "Ah, it's sort of…my turn now, your Highness."

Haruka stared up at Makoto nervously before nodding slightly. He decided it was best to do it before Nagisa surfaced. He'd probably create an unnecessary fuss.

With his arm still around Haruka's waist, Makoto used his other hand to cup Haruka's cheek. The blue-haired prince closed his eyes once he noticed Makoto leaning closer to him. He flinched a bit when he felt a pair of warm lips meet his. Haruka's eyes suddenly opened to see a pair of emerald ones looking straight at him. Haruka didn't want it to last any longer so he hurriedly pushed away from the taller man eliciting a squeal from Gou.

"Mou! That was a long one!" chuckled Gou. She fanned herself as she looked towards the sky.

Haruka swam away from Makoto as he began to glow, wanting to put at least a little space between him. He shouldn't get caught up with this guy when his heart belonged to another. He glanced back at Makoto to see half-lidded eyes looking back at him.

Nagisa shot up from the water with a gigantic grin, succeeding in splashing water on everyone around him. Makoto disappeared, so he didn't hear Nagisa's loud cheering.

"YEAH!" He propelled himself into the air and arced backwards into a graceful back dive. He popped up once more. "Look at this!" Nagisa gestured toward his tail, which was a bright golden yellow.

Nagisa had little time to bask in his glory for Makoto had resurfaced much quickly than both of his friends. He looked at everyone sheepishly. Nagisa swam over fluidly and grabbed Makoto's tail from under him, flipping upside down.

"Wah! Mako-chan's tail is so pretty!" Nagisa commented.

Everyone gathered around to see Makoto's emerald green tail that was tinted with sapphire blue at the edges. The two colors blended amazingly well and almost seem to be apart of the ocean itself.

Makoto thrashed his tail making Nagisa let go of it as he flipped right side up. He gave Nagisa a glare. "Okay, we're all done now, so Haru," Makoto said while turning to said person, "I think it's time you take us to your kingdom."

Haruka nodded. "Yes, follow me." Haruka dived down into the water, and the other mer-people were quick to follow suit.

Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto were still getting used to fact that they could breathe underwater. They were also putting in great effort to adjust to their tails so that Haruka and Gou wouldn't leave them behind. The trio's eyes widened once they caught sight of a humongous castle surrounded with other mermaids and mermen swimming in and out of it. The castle was made of white material and sported three towers with the middle one being the tallest. Intricate arcs gave the castle an elegant feel and tall windows allowed one to peek in at the castle's activities.

Haruka made a quick motion with his hand to change direction. He started swimming towards a window on the highest tower. They entered through the glassless window and found themselves in a grand bedroom. The walls were made of marble and potted seaweed and coral decorated the room. Nagisa began to explore immediately and settled on the light blue bed found in the center of the room. Haruka gave Nagisa a look before turning back to the majority of the group.

"I need to explain what's going on with my kingdom," Haruka stated. He floated next to his bed wearing a tired, but serious expression.

"We're all ears, Haru," Makoto replied with a trusting smile that caused Haruka to look away a bit flustered.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review!

Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

I'm sorry, I really don't think this chapter was the best, but I hope it sufficed for you guys!

Thank you for the support and 'til we meet again!

-Jin Juhua Lang


	3. The Prince's Trouble

The Prince's Trouble

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

ashira23 - Thank you for the compliment and review!

HimeConnie - Haha, I think I'll add them in here and there so don't worry! Thank you for the review!

NyxLied - Thank you, and we'll just have to wait and see!

juju1994 - He may be in this chapter. *hint hint wink wink* Hahaha! Thank you for the review!

* * *

Haru looked up sensing something amiss with Gou. He noted the familiar glow of the shell in her hair and said nothing. The two caught each other's gaze and slightly nodded to one another.

"Ah, I have to go," stated Gou as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You're dismissed," Haruka said in a monotone voice.

Gou swam out the window and quickly dove out of sight. Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto watched her disappearing figure before turning their attention back to Haruka. The prince had moved to lean on the wall.

"What did you want to tell us?" Rei asked as he sat next to Nagisa.

Haruka looked down. "As I said before, my kingdom, Iwatobi, is in great danger."

Makoto nodded. "Yes, go on." He couldn't catch Haruka's gaze, which unnerved him.

"Another kingdom, Samezuka, has gone…rogue, you could say," Haruka said while crossing his arms and finally looking up. "It's not their fault though."

"Why not, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked while leaning forward towards Haruka.

Haruka's hair covered his eyes. "Their prince, Rin Matsuoka, has been possessed by an evil sea spirit."

Nagisa let out a squeal of excitement, which caused Rei to flinch. "You're telling the truth?"

Haruka nodded. During his short statements, Makoto had drifted closer to the blue-haired mermaid. He floated only a few feet away.

"Calm down," Rei told Nagisa as he looked at the blonde with fake annoyance.

Nagisa pouted and turned back to Haruka. "Tell more!"

Makoto watched Haruka closely. "Do you know the prince, Haru?"

A flash of pain filled Haruka's eyes. "Yes, we're childhood friends." He shook his head. "We need to get rid of the sea spirit that is possessing him and the only way to do that is to acquire the ancient Staff of Butterfly." Haruka looked at Nagisa who was chuckling under his breath.

Rei nudged Nagisa in the chest, warning him to stop, before he said, "As in the stroke butterfly?"

Haruka nodded with slight surprise. "You know this stroke?"

Rei blushed a little and nodded. "Yes, that's my stroke."

Makoto smiled. "Well, if that's what you want, we'll help you get it."

Haruka managed to smile a little bit as he stared into Makoto's vibrant green eyes. "Thank you."

Makoto internally beamed, but he immediately pushed away his warm thoughts when an explosion was heard outside. He turned around and spotted smoke out the window. _What's going on?_

Haruka swam past quickly and made his way to the window. He looked over his shoulder and sternly said, "Stay here." He gave no time for his companions to reply as he darted out the window.

"No, Haru!" called out Makoto, but his call was in vain. He turned to Nagisa and Rei. "Let's go check out what happened, Haru might be in danger."

Nagisa and Rei nodded before following Makoto out of the room.

* * *

"Prince!"

Haruka turned to the side to see Gou rushing towards him. He looked around before asking, "Where, where is he?"

Gou's eyes panicked. She couldn't understand the relationship between her brother and her prince. "H-He's at the main gates." Gou reached out and grabbed Haruka's arm before he could swim away. "Haruka-sama, he's not the same."

Haruka pulled his arm away and quietly muttered, "I know." He swam off, loving the feel of the water racing past his skin, but dreading the anxiety building up within him. He noted the empty streets, glad that everyone was smart enough to evacuate or hide. Haruka narrowed his eyes slightly. This was the first time Rin attacked Iwatobi's capital.

As he neared the gate, he slowed down and heightened his senses. The sea was strangely quite and the main gate only suffered a minor hole through one of its walls. Haruka ventured a little further before seeing a shadow above him. He whipped around quickly, but was nonetheless pinned down to the ocean floor.

* * *

"Where could he have gone to?" Makoto asked as he turned around wildly.

Nagisa pouted and held his side. He turned around to wait for Rei to catch up before returning his attention to Makoto. "Wait, Makoto, we're still getting used to our tails."

Makoto immediately frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry, I forget Nagisa." He noted the tiredness in both his friends' eyes. Makoto slightly twisted his torso and felt soreness in what used to be his legs. He shook his head. _No, Haru could be in trouble._ "You guys wait here and I'll go look for Haru. Keep a look out for Gou and get some answers."

Rei nodded rather reluctantly. "Fine, but if you don't come back in a half an hour, we're going after you." Rei looked away slightly annoyed.

Makoto smiled before undulating his body to send him through the water. His arms were held to his sides for he was unsure about whether he should swim with them in front of him or not. He looked around curiously at the desolate market place he chanced upon. _Where is everyone?_

* * *

"Agh!"

Haruka stared up into ruby eyes. His eyes narrowed a bit at the pain emitting form his back. He thrashed his tail for his hands were held captive above his head, but the merman above him was much stronger.

"Ah, Haru, you miss me?" the redheaded mermaid growled lowly.

Haruka flinched when he felt the hand around his wrists tighten. "S-Stop," he commanded. "Get off of me, Rin."

Rin let out a laugh. "Why, do you really want me too?" He stared down at Haruka predatorily. "I don't understand why you won't join me. We could rule the world together, Haru."

Haruka looked longingly into his childhood friend's eyes. He wouldn't mind joining him if this person _was_ his real childhood friend, but he wasn't. He was a deranged sea spirit playing with both Rin's and Haruka's emotions.

Haruka's eyes widened when Rin began lowering his head. He turned away and closed his eyes tightly causing Rin to smirk. Haruka felt warmth nearing his bare neck when suddenly all the pressure on him disappeared. He opened his eyes to be greeted by Makoto who was looking down at him with a concerned expression.

"Haru!" Makoto called out before pulling Haruka up to his chest. "Are you alright?"

Haruka nodded, speechless. He looked for Rin before spotting him with a dangerously dark aura surrounding him. "No, wait Rin!"

The darkness surrounding him suddenly burst outward and Rin's eyes were glowing red as he laid his gaze on Makoto. The darkness swirled around him and began to dance forward, creeping towards the other two mermaids. His lips curved into a smirk and he began to swim slowly forward as well.

Makoto glared at the approaching Rin. He refused to back down and met Rin's red gaze with his own steely green ones. He grabbed Haruka and pushed the prince behind him.

"Hahahaha," Rin laughed maniacally. He rolled his neck before extending his right arm to the side and opening his hand. "Look, _human_, you've got no right interfering with us." The darkness began to collect into a ball in his hand. "And you're already annoying enough with your smell."

Makoto stood his ground. "I will protect Haru."

Rin frowned. "Fine," he said as he began to lift his hand, "face your death!"

Makoto quickly moved to cover his eyes as the black ball was thrown squarely in his direction. He waited for a painful impact, but felt none.

"Haru!"

Makoto quickly looked up to be met with Haruka's backside.

Haruka looked over his shoulder at Makoto. He nodded his head as if to say that everything was okay.

"Haru!" Rin called again, this time more angry.

Haruka flicked his outstretched hand to make his barrier disappear. "Rin."

Rin looked a bit distraught and glared at his childhood friend. "You…you…" His eyes flashed briefly before losing its shine. Rin's body bent over limply before he slowly straightened his back. "Come with me."

Haruka shook his head. "No, I will not." He daringly swam a few feet forward causing Makoto to become alarmed. "Come with _me._ I can help you."

"Do you think I need help?" Rin asked mockingly. "You are the one that is in need of assistance, _my prince._" Rin inched backwards. "I will destroy your kingdom. It will be desecrated and razed to the ground." He smiled once seeing Haruka's eyes harden. "I will kill everyone, Haru, and when I do, I'll strip you of your pureness." Haruka flinched causing Rin's smile to widen. "You were always mine."

Haruka jerked forward when Rin flipped back and started swimming away. "Rin!" He was torn inside and suddenly somewhat frightened as he watched the other prince disappear into the ocean's blueness.

"_You were always mine."_

Haruka jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the side to see Makoto staring worriedly at him.

"Don't listen to him," Makoto said quietly. "No matter what, we will stay by your side."

Haruka's eyes widened. With those words the prince became aware that Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei, whether the last two agreed with it or not, were going to really help him. Haruka allowed himself to smile a little.

"Haru-chan!"

"Haruka-sama!"

"Haruka-san!"

The two broke their gaze to see their friends darting towards them. Gou's face was washed with relief upon seeing that Haruka was okay. She managed to swim up to him first and immediately bowed.

"Haruka-sama! Onii-sama…was he…" started Gou, however she was unsure of how to continue her thought.

"It's fine, " Haruka replied. His eyes were guarded, relaying a message that he was in no mood to talk.

Gou nodded her head but was pushed out of the way by Nagisa who immediately latched on to Haruka.

"Haru-chan! You're okay!" Nagisa cried out as he buried his head into Haruka's chest.

Haruka patted Nagisa's head softly, though in an awkward way.

"Yes, I'm okay."

* * *

Ah, so I've finally updated! Thank for all the support!

It really helps me push through my homework to get some writing done!

Please leave your thoughts on this story!

I'm pretty happy with this chapter...pretty. I'm sorry for it's shortness!

Haha, well anyway, 'til next time!

Adieu!

-Jin Juhua Lang


	4. The Missing Pieces

The Missing Pieces

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

ashira23 - Thank you for the review and here's the chappy!

midgetinthehouse - Wah! Thank you so much! Hmm, I think I may do ReixNagisa and a MakoxHaruxRin triangle.

NyxLied - Thank you! Thank you! Haha, Rin's mind, you gotta love it!

Peaches Momo - Possessive Rin is possessive! Oh no! Nah, it's still going to be just a rated T story with implied themes. I can't write M... Maybe...but it certainly is a Love Triangle!

* * *

Everyone was settled in Haruka's office. It was the morning after the Rin incident and surprisingly, no one was tired. Haruka sat behind his desk and clasped both hands before placing his chin on them.

"Haru-chan, what are we waiting for?" Nagisa asked, while pouting. He was seated next Rei and was impatiently kicking his tail back and forth. "Mou, Haru-chan!"

"Nagisa," Makoto warned gently. His warm green eyes placed their gaze on Haruka after reprimanding his friend.

"Gou will be coming soon," Haruka stated. "I've sent her to gather some info regarding the Staff of Butterfly." Haruka inwardly sighed and closed his eyes. He was silently hoping that he would be proven wrong in his personal assumptions.

Rei shifted in his chair. He looked nervously at Haruka before clearing his throat. "Haruka-san, you seem to have a lot of history with…Rin-san." Rei flinched when Haruka opened his eyes. "I was just wondering…"

Haruka nodded. "It's fine." Haruka's posture stiffened noticeably. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. "We can talk about it some other time."

Rei nodded, but Makoto looked visibly discouraged. He was interested in the prince's past. Makoto crossed his arms and the four fell into silence.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Haruka-sama!"

Haruka perked up. "Come in."

The door opened and Gou swam in. She closed the door with her tail and went up to Haruka's desk. She laid the package she was holding in front of him before bowing and moving a few feet back.

The package was greatly aged with green seaweed hanging off of it. A yellow piece of twine held the fragile thing together. Pieces of paper stuck out at some corners and were bent. The entire thing was wrinkled.

"Here's the information you requested," Gou stated.

"Ah, thank you," Haruka replied. "Was it hard to find?"

Gou tilted her head in thought. "Um, no, not really. It was just at the back of the library."

Makoto moved to stand beside Haruka and curiously looked down at the worn package. "So, what's in it?"

Haruka looked up at Makoto only to meet his gaze, which caused him to quickly turn away. Flustered, Haruka focused his attention on to the package. He reached out and undid the twine holding it together.

Nagisa swam up and stared down as the twine and wrapping fell away to reveal the package's contents. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Haru-chan, how can you have paper underwater? Doesn't it dissolve?"

Haruka looked at Nagisa with a confused expression. "Paper? Is that what humans use? This is called PaiWeid (Pronounced: Pay-Weed)," Haruka said while motioning to said item.

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle. "P-PaiWeid?" He used on arm to grip his torso while the other covered his mouth. "What kind of name is that?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Well what about paper?" He placed a hand to his chin. "It sounds like a piper. It's what we call the pipe fish." Horror suddenly crossed Haruka's face and he grabbed Makoto's hand. Pulling Makoto's face down near his own, he whispered angrily, "Are you using my pipe fish to make your _paper_? Are you writing on my fish?"

Makoto stared into Haruka's eyes in shock before quickly pulling back to burst out in laughter.

Nagisa and Rei joined in with their own laughter as Gou stood by awkwardly and confused. Haruka frowned a bit, still not finding what was so funny. He and Gou caught gazes amidst the laughter.

Haruka returned his attention back to the papers in front of him as the other three mermen started to calm down. He carefully took the first sheet off the top of the stack and opened it. He looked up at Gou after glancing at the contents. "We have to go here?"

Gou blinked a couple of times before answering. "Um, yes. I believe that it is a map after all."

Haruka gestured at the rest of the papers. "All of this?"

Gou shook her head. "No, I believe there are three maps, one for each piece of the staff." She came over and placed a hand on the stack. "The rest are unfinished descriptions of the maps."

Haruka nodded and he looked down at the map he was currently holding. The ink was faded and the land looked a bit unfamiliar, but it only took him a while to figure out the location. "Fine, we'll be heading off to the Manta's Forest then."

Gou nodded. "I'll tell the court." She bowed before excusing herself to leave the room.

"Is this a treasure hunt?" Rei asked as Haruka stood up.

Haruka looked thoughtful before nodding. "Yes, I guess you could call it that."

Makoto stood behind Haruka and looked over his shoulder to get a glance at the map on the desk. "What are we hunting for?" he asked in a soft voice into Haruka's ear.

Haruka stiffened and blushed a little before quickly moving away. He took a moment to compose himself. "The top part of the staff, the buttefly."

Nagisa clapped his hands together. "A butterfly?" He swam over to Haruka with bright eyes. "That sounds exciting!"

Haruka nodded and amusement flicked across his eyes when Rei grabbed Nagisa to pull him back.

"Don't scare Haruka-san, Nagisa," Rei scolded.

Nagisa pouted at Rei. "Mou, you're so mean Rei-chan!"

"I will make preparations," Haruka interrupted as he swam to the door. "My servants will accompany you around the castle, so we will depart tomorrow." He opened the door and quickly left. Haruka had much to prepare for tomorrow.

"Where are you going Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"I need to talk to Haru, I'll catch up with you guys later!" he replied before slipping out the door.

Nagisa turned to Rei. "What do you want to do, Rei-chan?"

Rei blushed. "A-Anything is fine."

* * *

"Haru!"

Haruka turned around to see Makoto swimming towards him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Makoto gave Haruka a bashful expression as he rubbed the back of his head. "Um, I just thought that you needed some help with preparations." Makoto smiled at the prince.

Haruka lowered his eyes a bit before returning them to Makoto's face. "You can follow me if you like." He turned again, but waited for Makoto to join his side.

The two mermaids swam down to Haruka's other office. This particular office held the affairs of Haruka's kingdom. Before he left, he wanted to tie up some loose ends before embarking on a journey. Haruka had a feeling that he would be gone for a long time.

Haruka was shifting through some files and signing some papers. He busied himself with paperwork but was fully aware of Makoto who was silently watching him. "Did you need anything, Makoto?"

Makoto shifted nervously before looking away from Haruka. "Y-You…the guy from before…the other prince."

Haruka tensed up, but nodded. "Prince Rin?" _Why was everyone bringing Rin up?_

Makoto nodded as he turned towards Haruka. He swam closer to him. "What is your relationship with him?"

Haruka looked taken aback. "I don't understand what you mean," Haruka replied while shifting his attention back to signing more sheets.

Makoto looked a bit annoyed, but dropped his questions. "You're right, I'm sorry." He sat down in a chair. "I was just curious."

Haruka finished signing the rest of the papers and stacked them up. "Like I said before, we're childhood friends." He stood up and floated to Makoto. "I simply want to save him."

Makoto felt his expression sour. He's only known Haruka for a couple of days yet he's become so enamored by him. _I don't understand why I'm so annoyed with his answer._

Makoto looked up and flashed a smile at Haruka. "I understand." He stood up as well to and gently looked down at Haruka. "I'll help you with whatever you need. I will stay by your side, _prince_."

Haruka blushed. "F-Fine. I've finished, let's go."

Makoto nodded. "Of course. Where to next?"

"I need to meet with some of my advisors before the day ends," Haruka answered, noticeably turning away from Makoto to exit the door.

* * *

"Rin-sama!"

Rin cracked open one eye to look around before slowly closing it. He was tired and frustrated. He heard footsteps hasten to his door.

"Rin-sama!" cried out the voice again.

Rin covered his eyes with his arms. "What is it, Nitori?"

Nitori opened the door and quickly entered the room. He panted from the exertion he put himself through. "I…Uh…Haruka-sa-"

"Haru?" Rin interrupted as he sat up.

Nitori nodded. He floated to a nearby chair before settling down. "You're right. He is going for the Butterfly Staff."

Rin gritted his teeth. He did not mind Nitori sitting in his presence as much as he minded Haruka taking action. Does Haruka not know who he is dealing with? Suddenly he burst into laughter. His voice bounced off his chamber walls, unnerving Nitori. "Let him, Nitori. I want to see how much he struggles to escape me."

Nitori stiffly nodded. His prince has changed, he knew, but he felt that the only way to stay by his side was to feign ignorance. "I understand, Rin-sama."

* * *

Ahhhh!

Boring chappy is boring!

I apologize for the super late update! I have to take the PSAT tomorrow...got two tests on Thursday...

Just really busy, so I'm sorry!

I hope this chapter will suffice, but until next time!

-Jin Juhua Lang


End file.
